Vehicle-to-cloud (V2C) communication systems include a wireless communication device capable of communicating data to and from an offsite or remote facility (i.e., the “cloud”). V2C systems are emerging as communication technologies expand within vehicles. Infotainment systems are the typically the only system in the vehicle that integrates such external interaction with remote sources.
Implementation of V2C communications along with powertrain components is mostly unpracticed. One reason for this is that control systems internal within the vehicle can operate in a real-time environment with extremely fast communication speeds, which is especially important for operation of powertrain components. Internet systems, on the other hand, often times include independent databases and facilities that operate at slower speeds due to the capacity and amounts of data transfer with other vehicles. Therefore, V2C communication systems typically operate on demand, as opposed to the continuous operation of internal control systems in the vehicle.